<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visco que remenda o que foi quebrado by Katsuchi, ProjetoAniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983545">Visco que remenda o que foi quebrado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuchi/pseuds/Katsuchi'>Katsuchi</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse'>ProjetoAniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aniverse, Fluffy is life, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Vamos vomitar arco-íris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuchi/pseuds/Katsuchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se natal era tempo de alegria, Tobio Kageyama não se sentia nada feliz. Muito pelo contrário, afinal, estava chorando no meio da quadra.<br/>Foi tão estúpido de causar seu término com Shouyou mas, nada melhor do que um conveniente visco para resolver tudo, não?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visco que remenda o que foi quebrado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Natal era um tempo de alegria</span>
  </em>
  <span>, era o que sua mãe tanto dizia todo ano. E, realmente, era como se tudo à sua volta gritasse felicidade na sua cara o tempo todo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O que era irônico, lembrando o fato de que estava chorando àquela hora. Fazia exatamente uma semana que Tobio terminou com Shouyou, por uma besteira, em sua concepção. Sua mente não parava de relembrar em como pôde ser tão burro de perder o fofo menino de cabelos laranja, por que diabos era tão estúpido a ponto de magoá-lo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, sim, o dia que partiu-lhe o coração ainda estava vívido em sua mente apenas para confirmar o quão idiota era. Era um dia de treino no qual estava particularmente irritado por não conseguir acertar seus levantamentos, e ali estava Shouyou, dando-lhe apoio e dizendo-o que ele iria sim cortar de qualquer jeito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E Tobio gritou com ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Óbvio, era normal ele gritar, na verdade os dois estavam sempre gritando como os dois idiotas e cabeça ocas que eram. O problema foi o que ele disse, foi algo que se decepciona até agora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“— Cala a boca! Você só fala isso porque é ruim o suficiente pra se contentar com qualquer coisa! — Tobio arregalou de imediato os olhos e levou as mãos para sua boca, ele não queria ter dito isso. Não sabendo que volêi era uma coisa que mexia diretamente na autoestima de Shouyou.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— O quê? — O ruivo perguntou, ainda incrédulo, com as lágrimas se formando na beirada dos seus olhos. — É sério que, justo você, disse isso?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sua voz estava trêmula. Tobio sentiu seu coração quebrar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Kageyama. — Ele lhe chamou pelo sobrenome. Algo nada bom. — Vamos terminar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seu mundo caiu.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A semana até aquele momento se passou como um flash, não conseguia se concentrar nos treinos e até Daichi pediu para ele descansar. Mas quem disse que conseguia?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E ali estava ele, sentado no meio da grande quadra de vôlei com um singela bola em suas mãos. Estava suado e ofegante de ter passado a tarde treinando seus saques sozinho — algo corriqueiro depois do que houve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ouviu então a porta do vestiário se abrir com o rangido de sempre, levantou a cabeça e lá estava ele com a camisa branca de treino que, pelo menos era o que Tobio achava, ficava tão belo nele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou, ao vê-lo, andou rapidamente até a porta e o moreno, ao perceber isso, correu para alcançá-lo. Parou então na porta da quadra junto a ele, o rosto do ruivo estava para baixo e não conseguia ver sua expressão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Shou eu- — Ele hesitou, será que merecia? — Eu queria me desculpar pelo que houve e-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Olha, um visco. — Shouyou apontou para cima, Tobio avistou um belo visco na entrada da quadra, maldito seja Daichi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O alaranjado deu um pulo e agarrou sua nuca, forçando-o a abaixar-se. Os lábios se tocaram e o moreno arregalou os olhos em surpresa, uma das línguas pediu passagem, sendo muito bem recebida pela boca do outro. Faltou-lhes o ar e ele separaram-se.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Deixe de ser bobo, Tobio, eu o conheço há quase três anos. — As bochechas do levantador coraram. — Sei que não falou por mal, mas ainda assim me magoou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Shou, me desculpa pelo que eu falei, estava de cabeça quente e-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Só cala a boca e vamos para sua casa, Tobio, sua mãe me disse que fez katsudon! — Shouyou lhe puxou pelo braço. — Aliás você precisa de um banho…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobio riu, limpando as lágrimas que secretamente apareceram depois disso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curiosamente, o moreno passou a acertar quase todos os seus levantamentos depois disso.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muito bem, espero que tenham gostado! Comentem o que acharam para eu saber se estão gostando ou não e para que eu possa melhorar!<br/>A betagem foi realizada pelo meu queridíssimo o Niimy e capa e o banner pela maravilhosa Lahppy<br/>Deem amor para eles!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>